ootsfandomcom-20200222-history
Timeline
This article will set forth a timeline for the events that occurred in the Order of the Stick. Special thanks to RMS Oceanic who first created this timeline on the Order of the Stick forums. The current year is 1184. Timeline Age of the Gods Unknown, but referred to as "The Dawn of Time" * The Western, Northern, Southern, and Eastern Pantheons work on creating a world out of the threads of reality. Arguments over how the world should be result in the creation of a Snarl in reality, capable of killing Gods with a single strike. It effortlessly executes the entire Eastern Pantheon, before destroying the world responsible for its creation. The other three pantheons flee into the outer planes. Unknown Amount of Time Later * The Three Surviving Pantheons work together to create a new world. By agreeing in advance over who makes what, they are able to use this world to imprison the Snarl in a demi-plane from which it seemingly cannot escape. Unknown, but four years later * The Snarl escapes from its prison and destroys the world again, forcing the Gods to create a third world. Unknown * The Snarl escapes again and destroys the third world. Ensuing Time * The Gods end up in a cycle of creating worlds to trap the Snarl, and the Snarl escaping and destroying the worlds. Some of the worlds created and destroyed include a gritty cyberpunk world, a world of talking animals, a world of gritty cyberpunk talking animals, and a world of sentient movie theater snacks. While the gods get better of extending the world's lifespans, every time, the Snarl escapes and destroys it. Unknown BTC (Before That Kingdom): *The current world, a "self-aware stick figure fantasy parody" world, is created. 816+ BTC * Sabine dates a demon who would eventually become a guard at Warthog's School of Wizardry and Sorcery. Since Outsiders' memories are wiped with each world created by the gods, her memory of this relationship is evidence that the foundation of That Kingdom is not coincident with the creation of the world.''No Cure for the Paladin Blues'', p. 252a 1''' * That Kingdom is founded in the Northern Lands. '''54 * King Monarch IV of That Kingdom institutes a new calendar, which retcons Year One to be the nation's founding, 53 years earlier.Don't Split the Party, digital edition, p. BMiii Circa 100 * Concerned that their Clerics are unable to level up against high level monsters, the three pantheons create several sentient races such as the goblins, hobgoblins, bugbears, lizardfolk and kobolds, for the sole purpose of being easy kills for new adventurers. To ensure their numbers don't grow, the Gods place them in barren lands. Circa 250 * A number of elves ascend and become deities. They are welcomed into the godly neighborhood, and are granted autonomy to watch over the elves. Circa 500 * A violet-skinned goblin is born. His name long since lost to history, he is known as the Dark One. Uniting the goblinoid races, he conducts a brilliant and savage campaign against the northern countries. Having them at his mercy, he goes to their leadership to talk, for all he wants is all races to be equal. In the middle of the talks, however, he is killed by an assassin hired by the rulers of the countries. In revenge, his armies spends the following year killing one million humans, a fact the humans take to mean goblins should never unite like that again. Such is their devotion to the Dark One that he ascends as a god, and learns of the other gods' cruel joke. He confronts them, but gets nowhere. Some of the gods want to kill him, but he finds friends in Tiamat, Loki and Rat. Like the elven gods before him, he is allowed dominion over goblinoid affairs. Age of Mortals Unknown * Azure City becomes the capital of a large empire, and implements a code of law. After the Empire falls, the Ruler becomes the Lord of Azure City, and the code of law remains in place in its remaining territory. Circa 680 * Humans and lizard races living in the Great Desert in the southern half of the Western Continent begin an endless cycle of fighting for the few habitable areas. Circa 1054 * Vaarsuvius is born in the Great Elven Forest to Ranger Parents. 1069 * Soon Kim is born in Azure City. Circa 1073 * Vaarsuvius is introduced to magic by Aarindarius. 1073 * A young boy who will take on the name Xykon is born. 1077 * Ronjo is born. 1081 * The young boy's pet dog Barky dies. The boy inadvertently animates Barky as a zombie, manifesting sorceror powers. 1089 * The 16-year old boy has taken to concealing his powers to the world, although it doesn't stop him Zombifying his Grandmother. Xavion the wizard talks to him about his powers, and offers to admit him to a specialist sorceror school. The boy declines, killing and zombifying him instead. The boy takes the name Xykon. For admitting Xavion into his room, Xykon has his Grandmother and Xavion eat his parents. Circa 1097 * Vaarsuvius is formally apprenticed to Aarindarius. 1102 * Eugene Greenhilt is born to Horace Greenhilt, a skilled and respected fighter. * At Helldeathdoomfire Volcano, Xykon is passed over for promotion to head lackey of the Unholy Master, due to his lack of finesse or tactics, and tendency to answer every problem with brute force. Xykon quits over this and soon thereafter his first independant evil plan doesn't go so well, and he is imprisoned. 1107 * Ronjo ascends to the throne of Azure City. 1111 * Shojo is born in Azure City. 1113 * Magical scouters invite Eugene to enroll at Magical University. It takes Eugene a year to persuade his father to let him attend. Unknown date * Horace's wife and Eugene's mother dies before Eugene graduates from magical university. The Order of the Scribble 1117 * Soon Kim and his wife Mijung investigate a strange planar rift in the elven lands while on a diplomatic mission. Mijung is killed by the Snarl. Soon meets up with Lirian and resolve to investigate the rifts. * At around the same time, a cleric of the Dark One, fleeing an elven war party, discovers the rift. He is consumed by the Snarl, but it is enough for draw the rift to the Dark One's attention, having been previously unaware of it. He learns of the Snarl through his allies in the other Pantheons, and begins to forge a plan to use it to his own ends. 1118 * By now Soon and Lirian are accompanied by Serini Toormuck, Girard Draketooth, Kraagor, and Dorukan, becoming the Order of the Scribble. * The Dark One creates a powerful artifact called the Crimson Mantle, entrusting it to his high priest. This "Bearer of the Crimson Mantle" raises an army to seize the rift in the elven lands. The army is thwarted by the Order of the Scribble. 1118 - 1119 * The Order of the Scribble discover five rifts throughout the planet, and deduce their divine nature. Lirian and Dorukan devise a way to seal the rifts. When sealing the last one near the Dwarven lands, Kraagor is killed keeping the Snarl at bay, much to Serini's grief. Dorukan and Lirian build gates to keep the rifts permanently sealed, becoming romantically involved as they do. * The Dark One sees the gates and realises a ritual with a High Level Divine caster and High Level Arcane caster, the same as those who forged the gates, could grant him control over them. He would be able to release the Snarl on any plane he saw fit, meaning he would be able to negotiate with the Gods to improve the lot of Goblinoids. He bequeaths this plan to the Bearer of the Crimson Mantle, and all who succeed him. Circa 1120 * Eugene Greenhilt graduates from Magic University, and is apprenticed to noted Archmage and Illusionist Fyron Pucebuckle. * After arguments over how best to protect the gates, the five surviving members of the Order agree to each protect one rift each, and not interfere with each other's style of protection. Dorukan and Lirian come to regret this hasty oath sworn in anger, and continue to meet in secret. 1121 - 1127 * As part of his efforts to protect the Rift of Azure City, Soon Kim founds a secret society of Paladins called the Sapphire Guard. He proceed to lead them on a series of crusades, slaying all those who would attempt to use the rifts, and destroying any records of them. For some reason, the Bearer of the Crimson Mantle draws their attention. * Soon Kim and the Lord of Azure City complete construction of Azure City Palace, really an elaborate fort to defend the Azure City Gate. Soon gives control of the Sapphire Guard to Shojo's father, believing the Ruler of Azure City should be personally responsible for protecting the gate. He dies shortly after this, and his soul is bound into the form of a Ghost-like spirit comprised of positive energy, so that he may continue to guard the Gate. Many more, if not all, Sapphire Guard members will eventually join him in this task. 1124 * Eugene's apprenticeship to Fyron ends, but he remains in close contact with him. 1129 * Durkon Thundershield is born in the dwarven lands. * A goblin is born in a small goblin village. He will eventually train as a Cleric of The Dark One. 1130 * Eugene Greenhilt wins his third Wizzie award for Best Illusionist. 1136 * Shojo becomes Ruler of Azure City. 1140 * Pompey the Half-Elf is born. * A piece of Xykon's anatomy moves of its own accord for the last time. Unknown Date * Horace Greenhilt dies and is accepted into Celestia. 1143 * One Wednesday in Spring, Xykon tries to steal a "Badass" looking crown from Fyron Pucebuckle, having seen it in a tour Fyron was giving earlier that day. Fyron's apprentice Eugene Greenhilt tries to help, but Xykon traps him in a force bubble. After an extended duel, Fyron defeats Xykon, while showing the contempt for Sorcery as opposed to Wizardry that Xykon hates. However, Xykon manages to grab Fyron's own Wizzie award and beat him to death with it. Xykon zombifies Fyron, takes the crown and teleports away. Eugene starts trying to track Xykon down, but will never get closer than a diner Xykon was in for 20 minutes three months prior. Xykon will also kill at least two other wizards named Fyron from Cliffport City this year. Circa 1144 * After visiting the Oracle of the Sunken Valley, Eugene learns the identity of Fyron's murderer. Some time after this, after a drunken visit to a bar, he visits a tattoo parlour and has a tattoo representing a Blood Oath of Vengeance placed on his back. Circa 1147 * Aarandarius abruptly ends Vaarsuvius apprenticeship. 1149 * The Young Goblin Cleric is ordained an Acolyte of the Dark One by the Bearer of the Crimson Mantle. Shortly after this, the Sapphire Guard crusade reaches his village, in search of the Crimson Mantle. In the massacre that follows, the Cleric is forced to take the Crimson Mantle, and learn the plan of the Dark One. His Mother, Uncle, Older Brother, Younger Sister and the rest of his village are wiped out. He manages to rescue his younger brother, although his eye is stabbed out by a Paladin before the Cleric rescues him. * Vaarsuvius meets Inkyrius. After a long respectful courtship, they get married. 1153 * After ten fruitless years of searching for Xykon, Eugene Greenhilt falls in love with Sara, a beautiful young woman and marries her. * The Young Goblin Cleric, Bearer of the Crimson Mantle and his younger brother, now a rogue, are planning the storming of a Sapphire Guard fortress in a swamp, when Lizardfolk attack it first. Before the Goblins can do anything about it, Xykon arrives and, for the hell of it, kills all the humans, as well as any lizardfolk in the area. Both the Goblins and Lizardfolk beseech for Xykon's aid in their respective plans, but Xykon kills the Lizardfolk ambassador because he couldn't be bothered remembering his name. The Bearer and his Brother take on the names Redcloak and Right-Eye, respectively, and tell Xykon of the plan, tricking him into believing he will be able to control the Snarl. The Demon Cockroaches at the diner they go to start to follow Xykon around. 1154 * The Monster in the Darkness, living in a jungle, is captured by explorers. He will eventually be sold into a circus and gawked at. 1155 * Miko Miyazaki is born to Eko Miyazaki and an unnamed Father, nobles of Azure City. She will be orphaned at a young age and raised in an Monk Order. * Roy Greenhilt is born after his parents' protective spell fails. Eugene abandons his quest to destroy Xykon in order to raise his family. * Hinjo is born to Lady Xiangjin. He is the nephew of Lord Shojo. Prelude to a Stick 1156 * In a pitched battle for Lirian's Gate, Redcloak and Xykon are defeated by Lirian's forces. Lirian personally brings down Xykon, and all non-elven spellcasters in the area, with a magical virus that permanently robs victims of their ability to cast magic. Redcloak escapes this fate, the Crimson Mantle providing him with immunity to the disease. Showing compassion, Lirian has them imprisoned in a druidic prison. * Redcloak proposes that Xykon, now completely impotent, should undergo the transformation into a Lich, both to gain immunity from Lirian's virus, and to allow the 80-year old to live long enough to complete the ritual. Right-Eye objects, becoming increasingly worried about Xykon's callousness with goblin lives. He is swayed over when Redcloak volunteers his Holy Symbol as Xykon's Phylactery, so they will always have that as leverage. * Four months later, the transformation is complete. Now capable to cast spells again, Xykon breaks out and fights Lirian, while Redcloak assaults the gate again. Xykon in his Lich form is far more formidable than before, and he easily defeats Lirian, but not before she accidentally reveals the existence of the other gates. To torture her further, he binds her soul into a gem and zombifies her body. * Meanwhile, Redcloak attacks the treants defending the gate with the Flame Strike spell. The fire spreads rapidly, and the panicking treants accidentally destroy the gate, something Xykon holds against Redcloak for years. Later, when he realises he can no longer taste coffee, Xykon attacks Right-Eye, and Redcloak holds his phylactery hostage. Xykon correctly assumes that smashing it will have no immediate effect on him, as his soul isn't in it. The two brothers reluctantly follow Xykon once more to find the other Gates. * The divination spell that monitors Lirian's Gate alerts Shojo to its destruction, so he sends out paladins to investigate. Having no ranks in Search, however, they find nothing, overlooking goblin tracks and a piece of red cloak. 1158 * Two elven children are born. They will eventually be adopted by Inkyrius and Vaarsuvius. 1159 * Haley Starshine is born to Ian and Mia Starshine in Greysky City. * Crystal is born. * Roy Greenhilt goes through a phase where he refuses to go to bed until his mother reads "The Little Psion That Could" to him. Unknown Date * Mia Starshine dies. 1159-1163 * Eagle-Eyed Pete of Greysky City repeatedly wins an archery tournament. 1160 * Eagle-Eyed Pete comes in second in an archery tournament. 1161 * Celia is born. * Beatrix Secundus is born to Fidel and Lakaita Secundus. 1162 * Elan and Nale are born to Tarquin and a barmaid. * Eric Greenhilt is born to Eugene and Sara Greenhilt. * Right-Eye secretly contacts Eugene Greenhilt and arranges a meeting. Tired of Goblin subjugation by Xykon, he tells Eugene of Xykon's location. Eugene declines this opportunity to satisfy his Oath, having abandoned the quest in order to raise his family. Eugene leaves the meeting just in time to miss Roy's Soccer game. Roy never quite believes his excuse that he was on the Elemental Plane of Water on business. Also at this time, Eugene discovers the existence of his second son, having been too busy with his career to notice. * Right-Eye returns to Xykon's hideout, then leaves. He eventually meets a goblin woman named Aliyara, marries her, and helps to build a Village. Circa 1163 * Elan and Nale's parents divorce, claiming irreconcilable alignment differences. Their Mother retains custody of Elan, while Nale leaves with his father. 1164 * Tarquin travels to the Western continent, where he conquers eleven nations in eight months. He is then overthrown by a coalition of no less than 26 countries. Tarquin gathers his old band of adventurers, including Malack, Miron Shewdanker and Laurin Shattersmith. They found a succession of three puppet kingdoms which they use to subjugate all of the other independent city-states, rotating figurehead leaders every few years. 1165 * While Sara is out, Eugene Greenhilt attempts a magical experiment around his two sons. Roy tries to tell him that it's dangerous, but Eugene doesn't listen, caught up in his own arrogance. An accident happens, killing Eric while Roy survives. All attempts to resurrect Eric fail, because he's having such a good time in Celestia he doesn't answer the spell. This incident leads to "a lot of yelling and crying" in the Greenhilt household, and may be what estranges Roy from Eugene and Wizardry. 1166 * A dwarven high priest of Odin receives a prophecy that the next time the young cleric Durkon Thundershield returns home, he will bring destruction to the Dwarven Lands. Panicking, High Priest Hurak of Thor sends Durkon on a Quest to liaise with the human lands, instructing him not to return until he sends for him, which he has no intention of doing. Durkon obliges. * Ridiziak, Right-Eye's eldest son, is born. He is quite intelligent. 1167 * Julia Greenhilt is born to Eugene and Sara Greenhilt. * Thog is born. 1168 * Miko Miyazaki is personally selected by Lord Shojo for paladin training and membership in the Sapphire Guard. 1169 * Andromeda joins Julio Scoundrél's crew aboard the Mechane. 1171 * O-Chul joins the Sapphire Guard. Circa 1172 * After issuing an unpopular edict for Meatloaf Day, Lord Shojo is nearly killed by a ninja assassin sent by an Azure City noble. After this attempt on his life, Shojo feigns senility so the nobles will believe they are controlling him. 1173 * Inspired by tales of his ancestors, Roy Greenhilt abandons magical study, takes his great-grandfather's sword and enrolls in Bash University to train as a fighter. * Ian Starshine is rendered "sterile as a mule" by a poison needle trap. 1174 * Haley Starshine goes through a Goth phase, preferring to be referred to as "Dark Mistress Shadowgale". Circa 1175 * Eagle-Eyed Pete is caught selling Thieves' Guild secrets, and has his eyes plucked out as punishment. He is later known as Old Blind Pete. 1175 * Suzy Finkelstein and Eugene Greenhilt are nominated for the same Wizzy Award. At the ceremony, Roy loses his virginity to Suzy's daughter Sheila. Unknown Date * Haley's cousin Sheila tries to frame her for murder. 1176 * While studying for a test on Attacks of Opportunity, Roy is visited by his Father, who is now dying. Eugene explains about Xykon and his Oath of Vengeance, which will be passed to Roy and Julia upon his death. Roy swears to destroy Xykon, only to spite Eugene, who only told Roy so he could tell Julia when she's old enough. This interruption to his studies causes Roy to only get a C- on the test. Circa 1176 * Haley joins the Greysky City Thieves' Guild, with her father providing consent as she is not eighteen yet. 1177 * Xykon disappears from his hideout, leaving Redcloak to watch over things. During this time, he will find Serini Toormuck's diary, and learn of the location of Dorukan's Gate, as well as Dorukan and Lirian's love. 1178 * Durkon has his last good mug of beer for at least five years. * Crystal joins the Greysky City Thieves' Guild. She is introduced to Haley by Ian Starshine, and they take an instant dislike to each other. * Vaarsuvius sets out from home on a quest to achieve Ultimate Arcane Power, leaving Inkyrius to care for their children. Circa 1178 * Julia Greenhilt attends Magic University. Circa 1180 * The guildmaster of the Greysky City Thieves' Guild dies, and a half-orc named Bozzok succeeds him. Worried about the popularity of Ian Starshine threatening his power base, he arranges for Ian to be lured away to the Western Continent. Ian doesn't tell anyone where he's going or why. 1180 * One night, after taking his family to see the Creature in the Darkness, Right-Eye finds his brother Redcloak at his house. The next night, Redcloak takes his nephews and niece to see the Creature again. Ridiziak and Redcloak free the monster, and Redcloak recommends his brother let him become a Wizard like he wants. Just as Redcloak thinks of settling down here, Xykon returns from his sabbatical, drafts the entire village into his service and destroys it. Once again, the Brothers have no choice but to go along with it. Right-Eye's wife and sons will be killed by adventurers, but he will manage to smuggle his daughter to safety. * Shortly before Roy graduates from Bash University with a Masters Degree, Eugene passes away. Instead of going for Xykon directly, Roy decides to level up with a group of adventurers. Appalled at the way they view adventuring, and how they they treat their Cleric, Durkon Thundershield, he quits shortly after joining. Touched by this defense of him, Durkon goes with him, seeing Roy as the first considerate human he's met. Together they begin to plan their assault on Xykon. * In Celestia, Eugene is denied entry into the afterlife because of his outstanding Blood Oath of Vengeance, and the fact he abandoned it years before his death rather than try to complete it. Since the Oath only allows his eldest surviving heir to inherit it, Eugene is stuck with Roy being responsible for fulfilling it. Unlike many dead souls, Eugene remains looking exactly as he did in death, as he always had the heart of a shrivelled old man. * Belkar Bitterleaf becomes a ranger. * After a few weeks in Bard Camp, Elan begins work for Sir Francois. * High Priest Hurak of Thor dies, taking the secret of Durkon's prophecy with him. 1181 * After a year-long power struggle, Bozzok consolidates his hold over the Greysky City Thieves' Guild. * Sara Greenhilt passes on, and is accepted into Celestia. Since she never stopped seeing herself as an attractive 19-year old, she eventually changes into this form. * Tarquin founds Tyrinaria‎ as one of his puppet states, which lasts for 11 months. During this time, Ian is captured and put in the dungeons. * Tarquin's associate Miron Shewdanker sends Haley a ransom note for 200,000 gp. Realizing she can't possibly make that much with the Thieves' Guild skimming so much of her profits, she resigns, fleeing Greysky City immediately to avoid reprisal. 1182 * Nale decides he wants to rule one of Tarquin's puppet kingdoms openly. Tarquin is appalled at Nale's disorganized buffoonery and exiles him. Nale goes to the Northern Continent where he and his Linear Guild enter the Dungeon of Dorukan to find Dorukan's magic amulet that controls creatures that have not been updated from prior editions. * Having no work experience, Celia gains a job in the Dungeon of Dorukan, guarding one of the three sigils that protect a powerful artifact. She learns about some of Dorukan's powerful spells, such as Cloister. * Redcloak reaches 13th level, and can cast level seven spells. He offers to cast Regenerate on Right-Eye, to restore his eye, but Right-Eye declines. * The Empire of Blood is founded. The Order of the Stick 1183 * Xykon arrives at the Dungeon of Dorukan, and draws Dorukan into a duel by showing the gem he bound Lirian's soul to. While the fight goes on, Right-Eye seizes his chance to kill Xykon with a magic dagger which allows the wielder to sneak attack the undead. Unwilling to let thirty years of goblin sacrifice go to waste, or indeed admit that he was partly responsible for it, Redcloak kills Right-Eye before he can reach Xykon. Meanwhile, Xykon vents his frustration at a century of Wizardly snobbery towards him by slamming energy drain after energy drain into Dorukan until he dies. He then proceeds to bind his soul in the same gem as Lirian. The two lovers embrace in their prison. Xykon orders Redcloak to zombify Right-Eye, but he refuses. Xykon then reveals he knew Right-Eye would do this, and he had a magic ring to protect him from the sneak attack. His spirits crushed at what he's become - Xykon's slave - Redcloak zombifies his brother's body without further question. * Durkon's grandfather dies of double liver failure. * The Empire of Blood conquers the Kingdom of Justinia. * April: The Order of the Stick is formed. After a disastrous first battle against a group of kobolds, they make their way towards the Redmountain Hills. * Shortly after the Order entered the Dungeon of Dorukan, a cosmic force alters many biological and physical laws of the universe, and several professions alter what they are capable of. This is known as "Being Updated to 3.5 Edition". Some of these changes also modify parts of the world's history. * The Dungeon of Dorukan and Dorukan's Gate are destroyed when Elan activates the self-destruct rune. The Greenhilt Sword was shattered in the fight with Xykon. * The Bandit Clan of Wooden Forest is dissolved. * The Order of the Stick is arrested by Miko Miyazaki on the orders of Lord Shojo. ** The King of Somewhere arrives at the Weary Travelers Inn and Tavern for a peace conference with the King of Nowhere. Two assassins arrive with the goal of killing the King of Nowhere, but Roy is mistaken for him by accident. ** The inn is destroyed during the Order's stay. Haley is affected with aphasia due to the stress of the combined secrets she's been keeping and the loss of the treasure, much of it planned to be used to free her father. * The Order is brought to Azure City in chains where they are put on trial on the charge of "weaking the fabric of the universe", but Lord Shojo rigged the trial with the help of Eugene Greenhilt's ghost in order to offer the Order a job to protect the remaining gates of the Snarl. * Julia Greenhilt is kidnapped in Cliffport by the Linear Guild. 1184 * Nale and Thog commit fifteen civilian massacres in Cliffport and lure the Order to the city. There, Nale switches place with Elan in order to infiltrate the party and learns of the gates of the Snarl. Elan is imprisoned in Cliffport along with Thog. * Elan escapes from prison with Thog and unsuccessfully attempts to board the Blackjack in order to reach Azure City. He manages to get the help of Julio Scoundrél and the Mechane, and even learns the way of the Dashing Swordsman prestige class along the way. * Elan prevents Nale from killing Haley, and the other Linear Guild members present are defeated and arrested. They are later imprisoned in the Azure City castle anti-magic cells with Elan's free favor. Haley admits her love for Elan and is cured of her aphasia. * Blueriver Fort is destroyed by the Hobgoblin army. * Lord Shojo is killed by Miko Miyazaki. Hinjo ascends to the throne of Azure City. * The Battle of Azure City takes place, and the city falls to the invading hobgoblin army. Soon's Gate is destroyed and Roy Greenhilt is killed in action. Haley Starshine and Belkar Bitterleaf are stranded in the Hobgoblin-controlled city. * Over the next four months, three resistance groups have formed in occupied Azure City. * The Azurite refugees under Lord Hinjo have met with several of their allies, several of which willing to take in refugees and provide supplies but unwilling to provide further aid out of fear of being Xykon's next target. ** House Kato is founded. * The Azurite Resistance is united under the leadership of Ho Thanh, with Niu as his second-in-command. The Order of the Stick leaves Azure City. * The Ambush at Old Blind Pete's House takes place. * Vaarsuvius leaves the Azurite fleet. The Black dragon of Wooden Forest attacks Vaarsuvius and vows to take their children away by killing them and sealing their souls before disappearing. In desperation to save their family, Vaarsuvius accepts a deal with the Inter-Fiend Cooperation Commission. ** Familicide is cast, wiping out approximately quarter of the black dragon population along with anyone related to them, including the Draketooth Family. ** Vaarsuvius takes the fight to Azure City, teleporting inside Xykon's tower to challenge the lich himself. Vaarsuvius is soundly defeated and the soul splices are released, but O-Chul breaks free and steals Xykon's phylactery, taking Redcloak's eye out and killing Jirix. With no escape possible, they lead Xykon around long enough for them to send Vaarsuvius' familiar Blackwing towards the Snarl rift with the phylactery, though it only falls into the sewers. They are teleported away by the Monster in the Darkness before a furious Xykon can cast Meteor Swarm point blank in their mouths. * Roy Greenhilt is resurrected. * Xykon's phylactery is found. The United Azurite Resistance is crushed, with Niu as the sole survivor. * Occupied Azure City is renamed "Gobbotopia" by the invading force. Jirix is made Prime Minister of the city-state, which is now recognized by seventeen other nations, including Cliffport. * The Order arrives in the Empire of Blood. ** Haley, Elan and Vaarsuvius are mistaken for Sabine, Nale and Zz'dtri by bounty hunters and are brought to the palace of Bleedingham, where it is revealed that the general of the Empire's army is Tarquin, Elan's father. ** Roy and Belkar are arrested for having illegally entered without papers, and are sentenced to spending the rest of their lives in the Bloodstone Correctional Facility. ** Durkon re-enters the city with proper papers and infiltrates the palace as a religious pilgrim. * The Linear Guild reappears and ambushes the Order unexpectedly during a gladiator fight organized in Elan's honor. ** Ambassador Polozius is revealed to be Zz'dtri, who has been released. He turns Haley to stone and duels Vaarsuvius along with Yukyuk. Unable to pierce Zz'dtri's spell resistance, Vaarsuvius mind-controls Yukyuk and uses him to attack the Drow wizard. Zz'dtri plane shifts Vaarsuvius to the Semi-Elemental Plane of Ranch Dressing and is arrested shortly afterwards. ** Elan takes Haley with him, but is brought to Nale in an unfinished part of the palace by Sabine. He then makes his escape after kissing Sabine and is chased by the two through the palace, reaching Durkon. The two are defeated, but Malack arrives in time and pushes Nale back, forcing him to escape with Dimension Door. ** Roy fights Thog in a gladiator arena, and the ensuing fight causes most of the arena to collapse on top of Thog when Roy tricks him in using his Dungeoncrasher skills to weaken the structure. * The Battle for Girard's Gate takes place. Girard's Gate and pyramid are destroyed, and Durkon Thundershield is killed by Malack and raised as a vampire, becoming the High Priest of Hel. Malack is killed by Nale, who is later murdered by Tarquin. The High Priest of Hel kills Zz'dtri. * Julio Scoundrel lends the Mechane, under the captainship of Bandana, to the Order of the Stick. ** After taking damage from Thor's lightning, the Order stops at Tinkertown, a Gnomish city. Haley and Bandana are ambushed by the Golem Crystal, Bozzok, and Grubwiggler. Crystal is convinced to kill Bozzok, and is killed by Haley. Grubwiggler escapes. * The Northern Godsmoot takes place. ** The Duel at the Godsmoot takes place. The High Priest of Hel transfers his position and escapes to Firmament with a teleport orb in order to dominate the Dwarven elders. * Team Evil reaches Kraggor's Tomb, and begins to delve into it with the help of a native Bugbear clan in search of Serini's Gate. * O-Chul and Lien reach Kraggor's Tomb and set up camp near it. Future Psychic Late 1184 * The Oracle states Belkar will die before the end of the current yearComic #572, "The Resistance of Memory" (as measured by the Southern calendarlink|8569129}} Re: How much time has passed since the beginning of OotS? - the Giant), so sometime between the current and the year 1185. Best estimates based on Roy's statementsComic #666, But Seriously, She Won't" suggest the coming Southern New Year is in approximately three weeks, meaning it is already 1185 by the Northern calendar. 1187 * March 26: At 3:10pm, the Oracle of the Sunken Valley reveals to a druid that his wife is having an affair. Angry, the druid tears him to pieces. A troglodyte cleric and wizard teleport in and revive him with resurrection. Circa 1214 * Goblin Dan recounts to a young goblin the tale of how he made his first million GP by using a hydra that had an infinite number of heads to grow to supply a barbecue restaurant. The Comics All told, OOTS has been adventuring together almost two years (for about eight months of those Roy has been dead). And thanks to the singers of the musical "Rend", we know that the OOTSiverse has a 365-day year, which helps with the timing. The boldfaces numbers represent the minimum number of days, based on what's stated in the comics. It could be a lot more. Dungeon of Dorukan : 1'Comics 1-15: Day One : '''2'Comics 16-39: Day Two : '3'Comics 40-79: Day Three : '4'Comics 80-120: Day Four Resting in the village and to the Wooden Forest : '4'Comics 122-123: Day One : '5'Comics 123-146: Day Two The Bandits This is probably continuous, since we've been watching every night's sleep, so 123-146 and 150-163 are probably the same day. : '5'Comics 150-163: Day One : '6'Comics 163-173: Day Two The hex swamp This is probably continuous, since we've been watching every night's sleep, so 163-173 and 175-185 are probably the same day. : '6'Comics 175-185: Day One : '7'Comics 186-189: Day Two : '13'Comic 339: Rookie Cop says Nale and Thog began their murder spree in Cliffport about this date. After the dragon hoard In 198, Belkar says it was weeks since the hex swamp : '21'Comics 198-210: Day One Dirt Farmer : '21'Comics 211-221: Day One : '22'Comics 222-223: Day Two The Inn : '22'Comics 224-246: Day One : '23'Comics 247-251: Day Two Azure City In 403, Hinjo says Belkar has been incarcerated three weeks. Assuming, somehow, that Miko got them from the Inn to Azure City overnight, the earliest they would be incarcerated is day 24. It's probably longer, though. In 252, Nale says it has been weeks since they left OOTS in comic 173, which comports with what Belkar says in 198. Moreover, in comic 355, Julia says it's been 2 weeks since comic 257. : '32'Comics 260-293: Day One : '33'Comics 293-298: Day Two Azure City, post-trial In 306, V says it's been a "few days" of scribing books and, in 287, Celia says she needs to be back in class in a week (and she'll need a few days flying time, presumably). : '36'Comics 302-316: Day One. (Azurite New Year's Eve. Elan says it has been "a couple of months" since the Northern New Year, which is presumably January 1.) : '37'Comics 317-320: Day Two. : '39'Comics 321-338: Day Four ('''322: 2 days to get from AC to Oracle) : 40'Comics 340-367: Day Five : '''41-42'Comics 387-391: Days Six and Seven (Elan and Thog on the Mechane) : '43'Comics 377-378: Day Eight (Sabine says it had been three days since they left Cliffport) : '44'Comics 379-386, 392-400: Day Seven : '45'Comics 401-417: Day Eight : '46'Comics 418-484: Day Nine, '''Battle of Azure City (comic 489 implies this day is in March, but 702 suggests it is earlier -- probably February 1184) : ~110: Thog is arrested in Bleedingham for public urination. According to comic 782, he subsequently has 37 consecutive weekly fights in the arena and wins them all. Heaven Circa June 1184. Roy's Archon says Roy's been dead 103 days as of comic 498. : 149'Comics 485-499: Day One. : '''159'Comic 500: Day Ten. (Roy skipped down the mountain for nine days) Hinjo's Junk through Arriving in Greysky Circa July 1184. It is "almost 4 months" since comic 484, and Kazumi is 8 weeks pregnant, which matches what Roy said about how long he's been in heaven. : '159'Comics 501-530: Day One : '160'Comics 531-532: Day Two Haley, Celia and Belkar travel to the Oracle There must be a delay between summoning Celia and the peace conference. We'll have to work backwards from comic 702, which leaves a five month gap in which it is difficult to pin down the various concurrent storylines. Durkon in comic 588 implies that he's been at sea with Vaarsuvius for the past 6 months, and Kazumi in 589 implies she's been pregnant for "half a year". '' : '''336'Comics 533-563: Day One : '339'Comics 564-572, 628: Day Three (two days from AC in 550 to Sunken Valley). This is the same day the ancient black dragon visits the Oracle. Oracle prophesies Belkar's death "before the end of the year." : '346'Comics 573-598: Day Ten (Haley says it's a week since the Oracle, and it is implied that Elan's arc continues on the Greysky City day.) : '347'Comics 598-599: Day Eleven Battling the Greysky Thieves' Guild Horace mentions it's been weeks since comic 572, and Eugene says it's been eight days since 598. : '355'Comics 600-622: Day One V Makes a Deal and Roy Resurrected Circa November 1184. In comic 643, Kazumi mentions V's visit to the fleet was "days" since Haley's sending spell (sent during Battling the Greysky Thieves' Guild). Also, some time between here and comic 698, Zz'dtri gets released from the custody of Jones and Rodriguez and rejoins the Linear Guild. As of 668, Zz'dtri is still listed as out-of-action by the IFCC, who is keeping a pretty close eye on the Linear Guild. According to Comic 842, this is a Thursday. : '358'Comics 623-671: Day One (in comic 666, Roy estimates beating Xykon and goblins, and Belkar dying, in 7 weeks) : '359'Comics 671-672: Day Two (the sun sets during 671). Traveling in the West In comic 678, Blackwing says it's been 2 days since V saw Inkyrius. : '360'Comics 673-685: Day One. : : '363'Comic 686-692: Day Four (in comic 682, Roy says it would take "a few days" to get to the first oasis) : '368'Comic 692-698: Day Nine (comic 692 has a six-day montage) Gobbotopian Independence Day! In comic 702, Redcloak says it is six weeks before the one-year anniversary of Azure City's conquest. The entry in the comic says it's "late 1184". : '369 '''Comic 699-709: Day One. The Empire of Blood ''In comic 720, Elan says it is "almost a year" from comic 463, which is day 46. That means comic 720 is no later than day 410, but it is not clear how close to day 410 this may be. In addition, in comic 779, Belkar says that the battle with the Greysky Thieves' Guild occurred "a few weeks back", which works well, if not much time passed between 709 and 710. Comic 741 says that Roy's fight with Thog occurs "mid-week", which would be Wednesday. Given that comic 842 established that Roy is resurrected on a Thursday, Roy's fight can be a Wednesday only if ''comic 710 takes place no sooner than five days after comic 709. : '''374 '''Comic 710: Day One. : '''375 '''Comic 711-727: Day Two (comic 710 is at night; 711 is day). : '''376 '''Comic 728-747: Day Three (comic 728 begins at a bed and breakfast, and casters are refreshing spells) : '''377 '''Comic 748-774: Day Four (747 is night; 748 is day. Also, in 739, the guard states that the parade is on the next day) : '''378 '''Comic 775-833: Day Five (774 is evening; 775 is day.) Windy Canyon ''In comic 817, Tarquin says they can get to Windy Canyon in two days. In 835, Durkon also says that Vaarsuvius was in the Semi-Elemental Plane of Ranch Dressing for two days. : '''380 '''Comic 834-835: Day One. : '''381 Comic 836-946: Day Two (in 835, Vaarsuvius estimates it will take a day to fly to the canyon). Mechane In comic 948, the vampire claims to have been controlling Durkon for three days. : 384 '''Comic 947-963: Day One. : '''385 Comic 964-990: Day Two Godsmoot In comic 989, Roy states that the Godsmoot is to take place the following day. Comics 1032-1042 deal with O-Chul, Lien, and Team Evil during the same day. The sun sets in 1036, and clearing one of the dungeons in Kraagor's Tomb in 1040 takes "a few hours". In 1042 Lien says she needs to use a scroll of sending to contact Haley. In 1050 Haley says she received that contact "last night". : 386 Comic 991-1048: Day One (comics 991-1036 is the day, comics 1037-1048 are the evening). Passage Pass and Firmament The sky is light again in 1049, indicating it is the next day. In 1050 Haley received the Sending from Lien "last night" indicating that no additional days have passed since the Godsmoot. Tinna says in 1195 that the vampires attacked "a little before dusk", which puts 1184 at that time. By the time the Mechane arrives in Firmament in 1190, it is already dark. An uncertain amount of time has passed, making it either the night of day 387 or the early morning of 388. In either case, the Council of Clan Elders is slated to take place at mid-morning on 388, so when the action shifts to the vampires at the council, it must be morning of 388. : 387 Comic 1049-1154: Day One. (comics 1049-1089 are the day, comics 1090-1154 are the night.) : 388 Comic 1155-: Day Two. References Category:Meta